¿Dónde está Scabbers?
by Nay R-HR
Summary: One-shot que fácilmente podría ser una escena perdida de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Quizás se pueda considerar un ronmione, pero es más amistad que romance así que no sé. Los personajes principales son Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner.**

* * *

**¿Dónde está Scabbers?**

El andén 9¾ estaba lleno de gente ese cálido día de junio de 1994. Todos esperaban con ansias la llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts, que traía a los alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería para que pasaran unos meses con sus familias, antes del inicio de un nuevo curso.

Ese año había sido especialmente duro para las familias, que estaban muy preocupadas por la presencia de dementores en la escuela, para protegerla del famoso asesino en serie, Sirius Black, fugado de Azkaban de una forma inexplicable para la mayor parte del mundo mágico. Muy pocas personas sabían la verdadera historia de Black y, a pesar de estar más que dispuestos a contarla, no lo hacían porque sabían que no les creerían. Después de todo, ¿quién creería a tres adolescentes y a un hombre lobo que afirmaban que el auténtico asesino era una persona que se había dado por muerta y que ésta había permanecido transformada en rata durante doce años? La respuesta era clara: nadie.

Pero esa era la realidad. Peter Pettigrew había traicionado a sus amigos dándole información de vital importancia a Voldemort, había matado a una gran cantidad de muggles y había fingido su propia muerte, haciendo que cargara con las culpas de sus crímenes uno de sus antiguos amigos, y después había pasado doce años como mascota en el seno de la familia Weasley; primero en manos de Percy y más tarde en las de Ron. Y ahora este último se encontraba en un gran aprieto.

Su madre le había advertido que bajo ninguna circunstancia perdiera a Scabbers, su rata. Si bien era cierto que él no la había perdido, sino que ella se había escapado, él no podía llegar y decirle a su madre que en realidad su rata no lo era de una forma tan literal como todos pensaron que era.

«_¡Ella, él o lo que demonios sea! Es una rata de todas formas..._», iba pensando Ronald mientras sentía como el tren iba frenando. Tragó saliva sabiendo que su madre le daría un buen castigo. Además, ¿cómo le explicaría de dónde había sacado a esa pequeña lechuza que había guardado en la jaula que antes había pertenecido a su antigua mascota? No podía decirle a la implacable Molly Weasley que, simplemente, la había cogido del bosque prohibido porque para empezar, si se enteraba que había estado en el bosque prohibido ―teniendo en cuenta que había un asesino suelto― lo mataría. Además estaba el hecho de que su madre jamás le perdonaría que hubiera "cazado" a un pobre animal.

—Ron... Ron... ¡Ron! —lo llamaba incesantemente una voz. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y vio ante él a Hermione, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. El tren ya se había detenido—. ¡Se supone que tenemos que bajarnos! —le aclaró. El chico se puso rápidamente de pie y bajó su baúl del portaequipajes.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ron? Estás algo pálido —le preguntó Harry, que tras bajar su equipaje se había girado para ayudar a Hermione con la cesta de Crookshanks, mientras ella bajaba su baúl. Una vez los dos chicos la intentaron ayudar con el baúl y casi los maldijo por pensar, supuestamente, que ella no era capaz de valerse por sí misma.

—Sí, sí... Estupendamente... —aseguró, intentando sonreír, aunque no convenció del todo a sus amigos—. Es sólo que ha sido un año con demasiadas emociones y estaba pensando en cómo lo superaríamos el año que viene...

—¡Ah, no! El año que viene quiero que sea tranquilo, ¿entendéis? —casi ordenó Hermione, mirándolos de manera altiva, como si ellos fueran los culpables de todos los líos en los que se veían involucrados—. No más escapadas a medianoche, no más discusiones y no más...

—¿Puñetazos a compañeros? —dejó caer Ron, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara y que los dos chicos rieran.

Al traspasar la barrera que separaba el andén 9¾ con la estación muggle, los tres amigos localizaron rápidamente a los Weasley y a los Granger, a los que fueron a saludar. Ron, después de arreglar con Harry que le avisaría para ir a recogerlo para asistir al mundial, pudo ver como éste se alejaba de la estación con su desagradable tío, aunque extrañamente se lo veía contento.

—Ron —dijo entonces una voz a su espalda para llamar su atención—, ¿dónde dejaste a Scabbers, cariño? —«_¡Allá vamos!_» pensó el muchacho mientras se giraba para enfrentar a su madre, que lo miraba expectante. Ron le mostró la jaula, la cual no había soltado para que ella no la viera antes de que sus amigos se hubieran alejado lo suficiente como para que no presenciaran el espectáculo que se avecinaba y también porque Hermione ―aunque todavía estaba en la estación― se había alejado para hablar con Ginny. La cara de la señora Weasley al ver a la pequeña lechuza en la jaula se descompuso totalmente—. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, Ronald?

—Pues... yo... yo... —El chico no sabía qué responderle y las burlas que sus hermanos gemelos le hacían a espaldas de su madre para molestarlo, no ayudaban a que se concentrara. Si bien tenía claro que su madre le preguntaría acerca de Scabbers, la verdad era que no había encontrado ninguna explicación que le pareciera realmente satisfactoria para explicar cómo había hecho que su rata dormilona cambiara por una inquieta lechuza.

—¿Tú qué, Ronald? —exigió. Ron intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa lechuza? ¿No habrás ido al bosque prohibido, verdad? ¡Y menos con los dementores sueltos por los terrenos del colegio! ¿Y Scabbers? —seguía preguntando sin parar, implacable, dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo para intentar buscar una explicación y, sin embargo, no pudo hallarla.

—Fue culpa mía, señora Weasley —dijo una voz a la espalda de Ron. Éste giró la cabeza, asombrado. Ante él estaba Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, con la que se había portado muy mal ese último año, echándole la culpa de algo sobre lo que no tenía responsabilidad alguna, sólo para salvarlo, como ya había hecho en el primer curso ante la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Qué has dicho, Hermione, querida? —preguntó Molly dulcificando rápidamente el tono, como Ron sabía que sólo hacía cuando se trataba de alguno de sus amigos. Vio que los gemelos, que seguían detrás de su madre, ponían ojitos de perrito abandonado. Estaba claro que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

—Fue culpa mía la desaparición de Scabbers, señora Weasley... Bueno, en realidad de Crookshanks... —aclaró rápidamente la chica, totalmente roja y con la mirada baja. Alguien que no la conociera bien, pensaría que era por la vergüenza de lo sucedido, Ron sabía que en realidad era porque no le gustaba mentir a los adultos, mucho menos si se trataba de McGonagall, la señora Weasley o sus propios padres—. Ya sabe usted cómo son las relaciones de los gatos y las ratas. Un día dejé suelto a Crookshanks sin querer y éste subió la escalera que da al dormitorio de los chicos y se comió a Scabbers —Ron pudo ver cómo parecía estar dolida de verdad, como si de verdad hubiera pasado aquello. «_Bueno... en realidad pensamos durante mucho tiempo que sí había pasado_», recordó el pelirrojo, lamentándose.

—¡Oh, querida! ¡No es culpa tuya! —aseguró Molly comprensiva—. Es la naturaleza de los gatos... tú no tienes la culpa de eso... Pero entonces, ¿de dónde salió la lechuza?

—Yo se la compré a Ron como pago por haber sido la culpable de la muerte de Scabbers —dijo rápidamente. El pelirrojo se estremeció, sabiendo lo que venía.

—¡Ronald! ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Hermione...?

—¡Oh, no, señora Weasley! No se enfade con él... La compré sin decirle nada, porque sabía que no la aceptaría... Esa es la razón por la que es tan pequeña también. Sabía que si hacía un gasto mayor no la aceptaría.

—¿Pero de dónde sacaste el dinero, hija? —preguntó la señora Granger, sorprendida por lo ocurrido.

—De lo que me sobró del regalo de cumpleaños... Todavía lo tenía guardado... —inventó rápidamente... aunque era cierto que ese dinero lo tenía por si surgía algún improvisto.

—¡Oh, Hermione! Eso fue muy generoso de tu parte —le halagó la matriarca Weasley.

—Fue lo menos que pude hacer —aseguró, alzando por fin la mirada, cruzándose con la de Ron. La muchacha todavía seguía roja.

—En realidad no tuviste por qué hacerlo —dejó caer Ron, para desviar la atención de esa conversación, iniciando una mini discusión con la chica.

—Ronald, no empecemos otra vez —dijo Hermione, encaminándose hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ron la siguió, dejando a los adultos hablando de lo ocurrido. Una vez un poco más alejados, Ron la detuvo antes de que la chica llegara a reunirse con su hermana y la giró para mirarla a los ojos.

—Gracias por... ehhh... tu ayuda, sí... —trató de decir Ron con claridad, pues las disculpas no eran lo suyo, pero dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

—De nada —le respondió sin dejar de mirarle los ojos, ensanchando su sonrisa. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que la voz de la señora Weasley se volvió a escuchar.

—¿Y cómo se llama la lechuza, querido?

—Pues... se llama...

—Pigwidgeon —respondió una voz a la espalda de ambos. Era Ginny, que les sonreía con las cejas alzadas, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, aunque no sabían muy bien por qué razón.

—¿Pigwidgeon? ¡Qué nombre tan peculiar! —exclamó la mujer pelirroja sorprendida.

—Sí, lo eligió Ginny... Pero le llamamos cariñosamente Pig —añadió Hermione.

«_Definitivamente..._» pensó Ron, asombrado, mientras se dirigía con su familia de vuelta al hogar después de despedirse de los Granger y quedar con su amiga para concretar con ella también sobre su asistencia al mundial de Quidditch «_...Hermione se merece que haga un monumento en su honor..._»

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy una vez más con un one-shot que fácilmente podría ser una escena perdida de un libro... Esta vez de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban... Quizás se pueda considerar un ronmione, pero es más amistad que romance así que no sé...**

**Espero que os guste!**


End file.
